The Ending of A War
by EnchantedDragonFly
Summary: When the two sword brothers finally face each other, love comes between them. Forces bind them together once again, causing all pain and hatred to leave, and healing their friendship.


**I've been reading fanfics for sometime now, and I never left a review, so I don't expect anyone two either. Of course I didn't have an account till today, so I had to get one to post. English isn't my strong point, and this is my first fanfic, so please don't laugh.**

**I don't own G.I. Joe, or any of the other characters. Hasbro, and some other companies that own them own G.I. Joe. Cheer for me, here goes!! Please review my stuff.**

Long was the quarrel between the two ninjas. Men, in their prime, working against each other. Finally they stood in front of each other in the middle of a battle. They meet, only one thing between them, the one thing that truly made them family other then being ninja, and blood brothers. Jenny, Snake Eye's half sister, she was taken away from his mother well after he was born, and his step father came into the picture. His great aunt had adopted him till his mother was married again. Jenny had all the traits of her mother, and it broke his heart every time he would see her, but she was still his sister.

Storm Shadow lunges at Snake Eyes and Jenny blocks him like a shield.

"Stop it!" she demands in her loud voice. "Both of you!"

The empty dimly lit room was cold, and the noise of the battle outside could be heard. The two begin to fight, and her pleading scream could be heard by both but they chose to ignore it. The hurting emotions, and the pride managed to block out her cry.

It was several years ago, Jenny McAuther sat in the airport waiting to meet her brother Jake Trueman. She didn't remember him when she was young, so she could only go by the picture he had sent her, and she remember the sound of his voice. She takes out the picture of her bother, and looks it over. The letter said when and where to meet. She had so many questions, and was excited to meet him, and the friend he talked about. She looks around sipping her coffee till she notices them walking in her direction, she knew it was her brother, but she didn't recognize the man walking with him.

Jenny hugs her brother, and the three leave the airport.

Jenny snaps out of the memory, and yells again as she realizes her brother was about to be stabbed by her husband.

"Stop fighting now!" Jenny screams. "Thomas leave him alone, he's hurt already, it's not fair!"

Snake Eyes rolls out of the way and grabs his sword. The two begin to fight again, the slashes in the air and the clanking of the sword didn't mix well with her screams. Both men were blinded with anger, and fear as they raged on in the personal battle. Their expressions being seen in their bodies, and their emotions being poured into swords every swipe, and slash. Jenny grabs her brother's arm and pulls, not noticing the sword that was coming down at her. She moves out of the way, but the sword comes crashing down on her arm and slices down to her hand. Blood pours down her arm, and her screaming stops the battle. All fear, anger, pride, and hurt leaves for a moment as the two drop their swords and tend to Jenny. For the first time the vale of anger lifts and the two work together to stop the bleeding and take Jenny to the infirmary.

Snake Eyes signs frantically,"_You hurt her Thomas_."

Storm Shadow looks down at Jenny as Life Line helps her.

"I'm sorry Jenny," Storm Shadow pleads.

"Make up," Jenny demands. "Both of you."

Snake Eyes turns to Storm Shadow to face him.

"Take off your mask," Storm Shadow demands.

Snake Eyes shakes his head no.

"Thomas," Jenny yells. "End this, James just do something, I can't stand the fighting any more. Where's my brother, the one that was there for me when I needed him, the one that loved me? My husband that cared for me, and rescued me so many times from FireFly knowing I was around?"

Life Line works on her wound as the two stand face to face again.

"Take off your mask," Storm Shadow demands.

Snake Eyes signs,_"Only if you take off yours."_

"Agreed," Storm Shadow replies.

The two men take off their masks and face each other. The scars on Snake Eye's face were defined and healed over, but the damage was done, only his hard, cold blue eyes stood out beyond the damage. Snake Eyes stared at Storm Shadow's clear face, flawless, and untouched. The two stand in silence, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Storm Shadow puts out his hand.

"_Forgive me, and I'll forgive you,"_ Snake Eyes signs.

Snake Eyes take Storm Shadow's hand and at that moment the tension left the room.

"Brother," Storm Shadow mumbles.

The two hug tightly pushing the past behind them, and allowing new room for the future.

**Do you like it? Do you want more? Then let me know, don't be like me, and never say a word. I'm planning on write more fanfics, for different genres and not just G.I. Joe.**


End file.
